Best Day Of My Life!
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: Yay ! It's Luffy's wedding day! Ah! But what's this? Something terrible happens and it's just getting worse and worse for Luffy. KiddxFemLuffy!
1. Chapter 1

Weird this story chapter got done first. Oh well! Any ways enjoy its Kidd's turn to have a go at Luffy! Oh femLuffy, I'm still working on the other stuff heh... Anyways I like this one even if it's alot of heart pain...

please review, fav, and or follow~!

Xxxxxx

"Eeeeeeeeeee~!" A women in an elegant white mermaid dress twirls in front of a giant oval body mirror. "Im so happy~!" Cupping her face smiling at her reflection.

One of the bride maids in a bright orange strapless dress, snatches her hands away from her face. "Don't touch your face, Luffy!" Legging go of her hands. "Your gunna mess up my hard work!" Scanning her face. "See!?" Pointing to the small smudge of pink lipstick on the corner of her lip.

"Sorry, Nami!" Still unable to stop smiling. "I'm just soooooo happy!" Squealing happily.

Nami smiling back. "I know," Grabbing Luffy's chin careful to clean the smudge and reapply her lipstick. "and please stop twirling and running around..." Sighing. "Robin already fixed 3 snags on your wedding dress since early this morning and your literally about to walk down the aisle here in a few minutes." Finishing, smiling at her work.

Robin in a bright strapless violet dress, fixing Luffy's vail. Smiling at her own handy work.

"Ok..." Giving an apologetic smile. "It's just hard to run in this dress."

"That's cause you're not supposed to run in your dress, little delicate, graceful steps, Luffy." Showing her how proudly.

Luffy copying Nami while making silly faces, Robin giving a small giggle at her crossed eyed look. Nami turning around catching Luffy getting into a small playful argument. Robin hearing a small knock at the door to the small private room they were in. Answering the door with Nami and Luffy still arguing in the background. Robin greeting one of the other bridesmaids that was in the same dress but light blue. "Hello, Vivi, is everyone out there ready?"

"Hey, Robin!" Smiling. "Almost, and Luffy's grandpa wanted to talk to her in private before he walks her down the aisle." Stepping out of the way to show him standing behind her, dressed in a tux.

Robin opening the door more to let him in. "Hello, ." Turning back to Nami. "Nami, lets go check on the guests and a few other things." Setting the vail on a small table, walking ahead. Nami giving Luffy one last wag of her finger before walking off. Garp closing the door behind her.

Luffy giving him a big white smile. "Grandpa!" Walking over to him giving him a big hug, then taking a step back. "What do you think?!" Tilting her head to him with another big smile, moving her hands behind her back.

"Beautiful, Luffy." Putting a hand on her shoulder then moving it to pull something from his pocket, holding the item in his hand for Luffy. "This is for you, Luffy."

Luffy gasping putting her hands up careful not to touch her lips. Her eyes widening at what he was giving her. "Grandma's ring, Grandpa, why?"

Taking her hand into his holding them. "It's just you now, Luffy. This ring needs to be passed down, and your fathers not here, the bastard."

Luffy still hurt about how her father left her after her mother died when she was only a little over a year old. He never called or came back to see how she grew up all these years."22 years..." Whispering to herself. Luffy still even sent out wedding invitations to places he might get it and maybe come see her. Even if it was a very, very small flicker of a chance.

Garp quickly changing the subject. "Anyway! I just want you to have it, you don't have to wear it as your wedding ring. If you don't want to, I just wanted you to have it."

Luffy smiling taking the ring putting it on. "If it fits it sits." Happily, seeing how the ring fit her ring finger. "Grandpa, of course I'm going to wear it!" Giving him another big hug. "How come you didn't give it to him to give to me?" Pulling away.

Garp frowning. "Him..."

"Grandpa!" Luffy giving him a cute pout, putting her hands on her hips. "You should try to like him, I am marrying him." Laughing.

"I still can't stand him, if I saw him and I was only a foot away from him I'd still give him a punch in the face. I think it's best you give him the ring so he can put it on your finger in the ceremony." Giving a big laugh. "A punch right square in that smug face of his."

Luffy putting her hands up in defeat. "Ok I get it, grandpa!" Laughing with him. "Well I better hurry and give him the ring then." Walking over to let herself out.

Garp stopping her. "Wait shouldn't you have one of your maids do it? You know they say the bride and groom shouldn't see each other, bad luck." Grinning.

Sticking her tounge out. "This is the best day of my life, Grandpa, I don't think anything bad is gunna happen if I see him for a sec. That and I never believed in that kinda stuff." Giving a cute wink before letting herself out. Her grandpa leaving the room too, walking in the opposite direction of the hall.

Luffy smiling to herself taking the ring off holding it close to her heart, as she walked the long hall to the other private room that her soon to be husband was at. "I'm so happy, this really is the best day of my life."

Getting closer to the room, hearing strange sounds coming from the room. His door not all the way closed, just enough for her to peep an eye in. Her eye widening in horror at what she was watching. Her brain quickly catching up with her ears to what the sounds were, soft moans of an other women and hard grunts coming from him. He was gritting his teeth as he pounded into the other women, making the small table move with them with every hard quick trust he gave her. Luffy's body moving on its own, not realizing she was taking steps back bumping into the wall. Her hands clamping her mouth keeping her from screaming in horror as she turned not caring where she was going. 'I can't breath?!' Hurrying down the hall. 'I need to get out!' Her head feeling like it was spinning. 'I need air!' Eyes stinging. 'What's happening?!' Her hands letting go pushing a heavy door out of her way to get outside. Wide horrified eyes streaming with tears, making her makeup run down her cheeks. Taking in a deep breath of the cold air filling her lungs. Hearing only her heart beating loud and fast before letting out a blood curdling scream.

Everyone in the church jumping and freezing in fear and confusion to the sudden loud piercing scream. The scream finally dying to a lonely silence, before everyone started panicking about the scream.

Nami looking to Robin even she was showing fear and panic on her face. "R-Robin, what the hell was that?..."

Robin walking off quickly. "Where's Luffy?" Hurrying off to the room where she left her Nami following her.

Dried dead leaves crunching under her feet as she keep trying to run away. "Stupid fucking dress!" Ripping at it to let her legs move more freely, now quickening her pace. "So stupid! How fucking stupid!" Wiping at her eyes to clear her vision from her tears still rolling down smearing her makeup, no longer caring anymore. Her foot getting caught in a root of a tree that stuck out of the ground. Making her lose her heel falling down a slop, her white dress turning brown from the dirt and small branches snagging her dress apart more. Finally landing into the shallow edge of a cold muddy river, water soaking her body, making whatever left of her dress heavy. Crying she pushes herself up crawling to get out the water, pain starting to move around her body from the fall. Once on solid dry ground she sits up on her knees, anger slowly warming her body. "Fuck!" Slamming her fists on the hard ground. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Slamming her fists harder and harder. Using the pain to make her focus from the pain ripping her heart apart. "Fuuuuuck!" Putting all her anger and heart into one last hit not caring if she breaks her hands, only to feel her wrists being held tightly.

"Luffy?..."

Snapping out of her rage, she looks up quickly seeing a tall man with red spiked hair in a tux holding her arms up. "Kidd?..." Tilting her head confused. "What are you doing?"

Looking down confused at her "What do you mean what am I doing?..." Looking at the bruises already forming on the sides of her fists. "Luffy, you're going to break something." Gently rubbing her hands with his thumbs over the bruises. "What happened?"

Luffy hissing at the pain. Feeling Kidd pull her up to stand, leaning on him. "I can't do this!" Crying again. "I have to leave, I can't look at him!" Holding on to him. "I need to leave!" Looking up to Kidd.

Holding her by her shoulders. "What are you talking about? Everyone's waiting, everyone's looking for you! What happened to you, why did you scream like that earlier?!" Looking into her panicked eyes. "Luffy who did this to you?" Raising his voice.

"Law!" Sobbing, hiding her face in his chest. "Help me!"

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Yay~! First part done and hopefully the second part soon! Bye goodnight or good day~!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two~! I don't own anything of One Piece~! I forget to add that... Anyways enjoy~!

Xxx

"What?..." Kidd dumbstruck, letting her cry till he felt the cold water soaking into his tux. "Luffy, you need to change out of your dress." Grabbing her hand. "We need to go back." Trying to lead her back, but feeling her pull against him.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Hitting his hand. "I can't go back! If you won't help me then just go away!" Hissing at the pain of him squeezing her hand.

Snapping at her. "I am helping you! I'm taking you back so you can get cleaned up." Pulling on her hand forcing her to take a few weak steps. "I'm Law's best man, I found you. Whatever is going on between you two is your own business." Holding her hand up still as she dropped to the ground on her knees.

"...D-did you know?..." Eyes wide, looking up to him.

"Know what?" Letting go of her hand.

"That he's cheating." Shouting.

Kidd sighing looking away, trying to think of an answer.

"You did, didn't you?!" Getting up, shoving him back harshly. "This whole time!"

Kidd frowning, taking a small step towards her. "Wait, I didn't-"

"Acting like nothing was wrong, but I guess that's ok because you two are best friends!" Raising her voice higher at him. "Lying and cheating people-"

"Luffy, shut up!" Grabbing her shoulders. "I said-"

"No! You shut up!" Breaking down, tears filling her eyes. "You both are always looking down at people and I would always shrug it off, but you two are nothing but jerks! He lead me on and what make it worst is that you just let him, I was just a big joke to you guys!" Clenching her fists. "I thought you were my friend too..." Coughing, trying to catch her breath from shouting. "No... No body liked him..." Panting. "All of my friends said they had a bad feeling about him even my grandpa, but I still loved him." Sobbing. "So why?" Crying into his chest again.

Frowning still. "I didn't know until I seen she was here, Luffy." Running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to tell you, what do you want?" Giving up.

"I wanna go away..."

"Fine, you said you wanted my help. The best I can do is, I guess give you a ride. Where can you go for now?" Pushing her back lightly.

"I don't know?" Looking up at him worried.

Pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Just wait for me by the side of the road, I'll go run back and get my truck and pick you up."

"Ok..." Nodding her head. Not having much of a choice.

Kidd leading them back, seeing no one searching around the road they were on. "Ok it looks clear." Looking back at her, seeing her body shivering. "Here." Handing her the coat of his tux. "Alright I'll see you in a few."

xxxxxxx

Kidd running up to the church hurrying to the parking lot, pulling his keys out.

"Where are you going, did you find her?"

Kidd freezing to his friends' voice, turning around to face him. "I was going to try to look more down the road." Thinking quick.

Nodding. "I'll go with you, everyone's still looking in and around the church."

"No, I think it might be better if you stay, what if she comes back and you're not here?"

"Here friends are here, it'll be fine." Walking towards Kidd's truck, till a women with long wavy light green hair walked up and stopped him.

"You should listen to him, I'll keep you company while he looks." Giving a smile.

Kidd seeing her holding on to Law's arm while he looked like nothing was wrong, pissing him off. "Why are you even here, Monet?"

Monet glancing to him. "I can't come and wish my friend good luck on his wedding day?" Her smile getting bigger. "But it's starting to look like the bride got cold feet, what a shame. Eh, Law?"

Law glaring at her. "Cut it out."

"Oh, and here I thought you got all your frustration out earlier." Laughing softly.

Kidd's temper hitting its limits. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Looking at Law.

"Don't worry about, just for get it." Frowning, turning to leave like nothing had happen, with Monet still holding on to him with a smile.

Kidd struggling with holding himself back from starting an argument with his friend. Turning back to head to his truck, getting in and driving off. 'Damn it, I didn't want to believe Luffy, but what he just did doesn't help. Why she is she even here, I thought he hated her? Pissing me off telling me not to worry about it, when I'm stuck helping her.' Stopping his truck where he had left Luffy. Getting out of his truck. "Luffy?" Seeing her poking her head from behind a tree.

"I can't find it!" Running up to him, panicked.

"Find what?" Confused.

"My ring, my grandpa gave me..." Getting ready to cry again.

"Look we don't have time, before people start looking more outside of the church."

"But-"

"I'll come back and find it after I drop you off ok?" Getting into his truck.

"Ok..." Whining, getting into the passengers seat.

Driving in silence till Kidd pulled into the driveway of a large two story house. Both of them getting down, Kidd leading them to the front door letting them in. "You can stay here I guess." Closing the door behind her. "You can shower in the restroom upstairs." Seeing her just nodding her head, feeling sorry for her. "Luffy," Feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Luffy looking at him confused.

Sighing, feeling worse with the sad look she was holding. "I didn't really want to believe you, Law is my best friend so I guess I was just siding with him till I was sure about what you said. It's that damn women Mone-"

"I don't care anymore..." Cutting him off, her eyes red and tired from crying. "I just wanna go away." Walking away from him to the stairs.

Biting his lip. 'Now I feel like an asshole.' Watching her disappear up the stairs. 'I need to hurry and head back, I need to them know that she's ok.' Going back outside. 'I have to find that ring too now, great...' Driving off.

Xxx

Luffy a little familiar with Kidd's house found her way to the restroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Feeling disgusted with herself wanting to wash the mess off her face. Running warm water in the sink, splashing it on her face. 'What do I do now?... I can't even go to any of my friends. All I'll hear are a bunch of I told you so's, and grandpa... I lost the ring... I'm so dumb.' Splashing more water, washing her face. 'I don't have anywhere to go...' Turning off the water, feeling a head ache coming. Opening his medicine cabinet looking for medicine that would help. Her eyes stopping at a razor blade knife, getting it out and opening it in her hands.

Looking at her wrists, giving a weak smile. 'Its not like I have anything to loss... I never got a job after high school since I was dating him, my grandpa and friends are going to hate me... I don't have anything, not even parents...' Tears starting form again in her eyes. 'Ace is dead, I'm all alone...' Hands shaking. 'I wanna go away...' Tears starting to roll down her face. 'My heart hurts too much...' Lightly pressing the blade to her wrist.

"Why?..." Crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i couldn't wait to post this~ well now that I got this out of my system I can jump back to my other work hah. Well let me know what you think and thanks for taking your time to read~!


End file.
